Eres Un Idiota
by Hakufumomo
Summary: Alec mantiene una relación en secreto con el Brujo más poderoso de Brooklyn, el miedo de ser descubierto por su familia y La Clave pone en riesgo su estabilidad mental y por sobre todo, su relación con Magnus. ¿Podrá superar todos sus problemas? (Los personajes de The Mortal Instruments pertenecen a Cassandra Clare)
1. Chapter 1

_**Eres un Idiota**_

_**(Magnus x Alec)**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Alec se encontraba sobre su cama mirando al blanco techo, su mente se encontraba con el mismo color, mientras giraba sus ojos azules por toda la habitación; armas sobre la pared, su armario con ropa ordenada, sus vestiduras de Guerrero a la vista ante cualquier urgencia, una silla a su lado derecho, sus zapatos en el suelo, un pequeño mueble viejo al lado de su cama, repasaba sus cosas una y otra vez, los comparaba con la habitación de su compañero y _Parabatai_, Jace, y era muy similar a la de éste. Nada podía hacerlo ver diferente, nadie podría notar que él era diferente.

Pero si lo era, y muchos de sus allegados lo sabían, su hermana que jamás diría una palabra para afectarlo, la _Mundana_ que "no era tan Mundana, Clary" e incluso el _Vampiro_ parecía saberlo. De solo pensar que sus padres o Jace llegaran a enterarse, NO! ni siquiera eso podía pasar por su mente, no sucedería ni en sus pesadillas ni en su realidad, y así debería de ser mejor se dijo a sí mismo.

Giró su cuerpo hacia un costado para intentar conciliar el sueño, era muy tarde, demasiado tarde, todos se encontraban durmiendo. Vio la hora, 12:50 PM. Se quedó pasmado y pensativo como si eso lo volviera a su realidad.

_-12:50? Por El Ángel, ya es muy tarde!-_ Se levantó a toda prisa, tomó sus zapatos del suelo y se los colocó torpemente. Agarró una chaqueta de cuero negro y salió de su cuarto con una caminata rápida por los pasillos. Una presencia logró frenar su camino, llevaba puesto una remera y unos shorts para dormir, su largo cabellos negro le caía por la espalda y una sonrisa divertida iluminaba su cara.

-_Alexander….-_ Lo llamó su hermana, logrando tomar toda su atención _-Tienes hasta las 6 de la mañana para estar de vuelta en casa, pasada esa hora no voy a estar aquí, así que no voy a poder propinar una excusa a nuestros padres._

-_Lo sé, Izzy lo sé_.- dijo èl con voz apresurada, y antes de que pudiese decir más, su hermana se acomodaba para volverse a su habitación y saludar con la mano- _Diviértete, nene_- Le dijo en tono burlón, sabiendo que su hermano solo respondería con una muestra de fastidio en su rostro.

Alec cerrando las puertas del instituto, bajaba por los escalones en dirección a las calles desiertas de la ciudad. Caminar unas cuantas cuadras logró sacarle el frío del cuerpo, y al llegar a su destino, deslizó sus manos por uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones para sacar una llave, una llave que rogaba que nunca nadie la encontrara para no tener que dar explicaciones, la colocó sobre la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió.

Cuando entró, notó que alguien lo estaba esperando sobre un sillón de terciopelo rojo, con una copa de vino sobre la mano, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de cuero verde agua, una remera blanca con unos pequeños detalles de brillo o lentejuelas que Alec no pudo distinguir bien, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, se notaba que lo había esperado durante largo tiempo.

-_Alec, cariño, te has quedado perdido en tu mente de nuevo o has tenido problemas con tu familia para venir aquí_.- Dijo Magnus, alzando la copa y tomando un trago.

- _Lo primero y lamento llegar tarde_- Mantenía su cabeza un poco baja casi mirando al suelo, mientras se corría algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, Algunas veces Magnus lograba intimidarlo, mantenerle un secreto a su familia y luego estar con su novio, le resultaba algo difícil.

Al ver su expresión, Magnus se levantó y se acercó a él, depositó sus manos en su cuello muy suavemente y levantó el rostro del joven - _¿Que sucede?-_ le dijo. Alec lo miraba con sus ojos Azules titilando bajo la Luz de la entrada, esos ojos que tanto habían atrapado a Magnus desde el primer momento en que lo vio, ahora parecían esconder algo.

-_Solo.. Estoy cansado_- Decía mientras fijaba su mirada a un costado.

-_No me mientas Alec_- Dijo con exasperación - _Te conozco, se que algo te está molestando y apuesto lo que quieras a que eso te ha quitado el sueño_-

Alec apartó las manos que Magnus tenía sobre su cuello, odiaba ser tan transparente cuando se trataba de él- _Ya déjalo, no es nada_-

Sin apartar la vista de él, Magnus no cedería, y mucho menos cuando su actitud había logrado enfadarlo -_Adivinaré...Tienes miedo de que tu familia descubra nuestra relación, tienes miedo de que La Clave te juzgue y que como Nefilim quedes desterrado, y por sobre todo tienes miedo de que tu compañero Jace, al cual amas, descubra que eres homosexual y que me estás usando para olvidarte de él._ - Todo lo había soltado en un tono paciente mientras Alec lo miraba sorprendido y hasta algo horrorizado.

_-¿Por...Porque... Porque dices e-eso?-_ sus labios temblaban y las palabras no lograban salir

-_¿Por qué crees?- _Dijo Magnus en tono cansado.

-_Yo no te uso_- contraatacó Alec, de manera nerviosa, no podía soportar la situación que estaba pasando.

-_Alec, tengo 800 años, suficiente tiempo como para saber un par de cosas más que tú y suficiente tiempo como para saber que esto no va a funcionar, no mientras sigas negando la relación y te sigas negando a ti mismo..-_

- _Magnus... yo..._ - Con una voz que suelta un tono de piedad, Alec intentaba no perder sus palabras y no perderlo a él, pero lo estaba haciendo y se notaba en su rostro, en sus cabellos que le caían sobre sus ojos y en sus dedos que no podían mantenerse quietos.

-_Solo me llamas cuando me necesitas y yo siempre respondo por ti, no lo hago por nadie más Alec, ni siquiera por La Clave..En cambio tú ni siquiera reconoces la relación frente a tus padres, yo soy el que Te Ama Alec, tú solo amas a tu compañero el cual jamás te corresponderá, no como yo lo he hecho.-_ Había dolor en sus palabras, dolor que sorprendía al mismo Magnus, jamás creyó que iba a encontrar un sentimiento tan fuerte en su corazón y mucho menos por un _Nefilim_. Había mantenido muchas relaciones durante su larga edad, algunas casuales y otras un poco más serias, pero encontrar el amor en un Mortal de 18 años, era algo que jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza.

Alec mantenía sus labios cerrados mientras Magnus lo miraba esperando una respuesta, algo... Pero no fue así, Alec no sabía que responder, porque en parte tenía razón, tenía miedo de afrontar a sus padres, tenía miedo de que Jace lo supiese, pero lo amaba? realmente amaba a Jace? Nunca había mantenido una relación antes que Magnus y no se podía ver en alguna con Jace, no entendía lo que sentía por él, solo sabía que en este preciso momento su corazón se rompía.

-_Vete Alec_- La decepción y la tristeza invadían a Magnus, mientras se colocaba una mano sobre su frente y cubrir con su sombra el brillo de sus ojos . Pero Alec no quería irse, un frío recorría su espalda, le recorría por dentro un dolor profundo, las palabras de Magnus lo habían atravesado como dientes de _Demonio_ sobre su cuerpo y él no sabía cómo responder a eso, nunca había matado a un _Demonio_ ¿Cómo iba a competir contra algo que le causaba el mismo dolor? Toparse incluso con la realidad de que no era el mejor de su equipo, que nunca había matado a un Demonio, lo hacía sentir aún peor.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, hacia la puerta, Magnus bajó su mano de la cabeza y lo vio, sabía que iba a irse. Y así lo hizo.

"_Lo siento_" , fue todo lo que Alec dijo antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer.

Magnus se dejó caer sobre el sillón, con sus manos sobre su cabeza mirando al suelo.

Alec llegó al instituto todo mojado, ni siquiera había sentido el frío de la lluvia sobre su cuerpo, estaba confundido, pálido. Caminando por los pasillos, vio a su hermana en la cocina con una taza de Café, él se detuvo y ella lo vio sorprendida, no esperaba verlo tan temprano y mucho menos en ese estado.

_-¿Has tenido sexo en una piscina o qué?-_ Dijo Isabelle con una mirada interrogante, buscando respuestas.

-_No estoy de bromas Izzy y no voy a hablar de eso_- Estaba decidido a no querer hablar, porque al instante ya estaba en dirección a su cuarto, mientras su hermana lo seguía por atrás gritando su nombre, intentando comprender a que se debía su mala actitud. Pero por más que intentó alcanzarlo no lo consiguió, él llegó primero a su habitación y cerró su puerta con llave justo a tiempo antes de que Isabelle lograse entrar.

Golpeó la puerta varias veces y pronunció su nombre con la precisión justa para no intentar despertar a toda la familia.

Pero solo consiguió un "_Déjame en Paz_" de su hermano.

-_Eres un Idiota Alec_- Dijo al mismo tiempo que pateaba la puerta y se iba por los pasillos .

Las palabras rebotaron en su mente una y otra vez mientras se decía así mismo- _Eres un Idiota Alec, realmente eres un Idiota- _

**Fin del capítulo 1**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Eres un Idiota**_

_**Magnus x Alec**_

_**Capítulo 2.**_

Alec estaba destrozado, había intentado dormir después de lo sucedido, pero fue muy tonto pensar que podría llegar a hacerlo. No pudo ni siquiera cerrar sus ojos por 5 minutos y eso se notaba muy bien en sus enormes y obscuras ojeras, estaba pálido y sus ojos azules habían perdido su color por el cansancio.

Ya era tarde, había evitado todo, a su hermana, al despertador, a _Iglesia_ queriendo entrar. No había salido de su habitación, ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa mojada, recordó entonces que debía cambiarse, no podía enfermar, los _Nefilims_ no podían darse ese gusto tan fácilmente.  
Se decidió a levantarse de su cama, que también se encontraba húmeda por las ropas mojadas, abrió su armario y se puso una remera blanca y unos pantalones negros, la ropa de Alec no variaba mucho, eran vestiduras muy básicas que se parecían entre sí, a diferencia de Magnus no le importaba mucho su aspecto.

Al ver que dormir se le era imposible, y mucho menos con una cama mojada, se fue por los pasillos en busca de algo para comer y al llegar a la cocina notó que su hermana no estaba, era raro no verla intentado "cocinar" algo que nadie comería porque por lo general sabía horrible y como decía Jace: "_Fácilmente podría matar a un Demonio con solo un mordisco"_. Entonces recordó que ella no iba a estar presente a partir de cierto horario que ya había olvidado, por parte le parecía bueno porque no iba a sufrir el terrible interrogatorio de su hermana y por parte no, necesitaba hablar con alguien, por más que no quisiera hacerlo sabía que lo necesitaba.

Pero para su sorpresa estaba Jace en la cocina, con una taza de café en la mano; Café un suministro primordial que no podía faltar en el instituto, podría faltarles comida y no llorarían hasta que se les acabe el café y si eso si sería terrible. Jace lo miró asombrado, no esperaba verlo a esas horas con tan mal aspecto en su rostro.

_- Woow! Debo de admitir que no creía en eso de que el maquillaje te hacía un cambio enorme, hasta ahora. ¿Se te ha acabado la base? Puedes tomar la mía si quieres, pero no me la gastes, aunque no es que la necesite-_Dijo Jace otorgándole un guiño a Alec mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

_- Solo no he podido dormir muy bien que digamos-_Decía mientras se servía un poco de café en una taza, rara vez respondía a las bromas de Jace y hoy era claro que no iba a ser la excepción.

_- No te preocupes no has sido el único, escuchar a Izzy gritar por todo el pasillo a las 3 de la madrugada no es fácil de ignorar-._Jace le dedicaba una mirada expectante a Alec esperando una reacción de su parte.

Alec estaba helado, había ignorado su comportamiento al llegar al instituto, si lo que no quería era dar explicaciones a su hermana mucho menos se las iba a querer dar a Jace._-Si, ha estado un poco histérica últimamente...Has..escuchado algo?-_Alec rogaba por dentro que Jace hubiese estado lo suficientemente dormido como para solo escuchar unos simples pasos o gritos, pero no podía ignorar que gran parte de esos gritos, gritaban su nombre.

_-Si , cosas terribles , terribles de verdad-_Dijo Jace con una cara de asombro que asustaba a Alec -_"Alec, no seas malo , ayúdame a depilarme las piernas" , se que Isabelle puede ser muy insoportable con ese tema, por supuesto no es que yo alguna vez la haya ayudado-_ Como siempre Jace era Jace, y eso era algo Alec siempre admiró de él, por su cabeza seguía rondando la pregunta de si realmente lo amaba pero tuvo que despejarla tan rápido como un sorbo de café.

_-Últimamente estás muy raro-_ Jace había logrado fácilmente leer las actitudes extrañas de Alec, éste se preguntaba si realmente era tan fácil de leer, incluso si era Jace y él persistía, no iba a declinar. _-¿Porque todos creen eso? Solo estoy cansado nada más._

_-mmm bueno por empezar no has tomado ni un trago de tu café-_Jace lo miró mientras Alec bajaba la vista hacia su tasa, hizo como si no hubiera escuchado eso y tomó un poco, el café estaba frío , Alec odiaba el sabor cuando eso sucedía y su rostro no pudo ocultar su desagrado mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa y la corría a un costado.

_-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Sucedió algo con Magnus Bane?-_Jace iba directo al punto, la cara de Alec palideció más de lo que había estado antes, sus manos se sostuvieron por la mesa y sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto, no con Jace. _- ¿Qué?... No... No entiendo... ¿ A.. Que te refieres?-_ No podía evitar que su voz se entrecortara, no podía evitar colocar sus ojos en blanco, sentía que el techo se le venía encima y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Jace lo miró serio _-Alec...-_Pero antes de que pudiera proseguir alguien abrió la puerta, Alec sintió un alivio al verla, su presencia lo había salvado.

En sus manos sujetaba muchas bolsas de varios tamaños y colores, estaba vestida de manera radiante. Ambos la miraron enarcando una ceja. _-Mujeres... Pensé que estarías en una reunión con Maryse y Robert-_Dijo Jace mirando la gran cantidad de bolsas que sostenía. _- Y si estuve ahí, pero eso no significa que luego no pueda ir de compras..En cambio ustedes-_ Bajó la mirada hacia ambos, inspeccionando el estado demacrado de de cada uno _- Parece que hubieran peleado con un Demonio Mayor._

_- ¿Y quién crees que es la culpable por la ausencia de mi belleza? .No es fácil dormir cuando te pones a gritar a las 3 de la madrugada. Además yo no soy el que está peor -_Ambos miraron a Alec y él se miró así mismo. Isabelle le otorgó una mirada seria, aún estaba enojada por lo de la noche anterior, pero no podía ser tan fría con él por siempre, ambos hermanos se miraron, Isabelle vio algo raro en Alec y luego pasó su mirada a Jace, algo no iba a bien.

_-Será mejor que se arreglen , hoy tenemos una fiesta-_Isabelle pensó que si había que retomar el tema de ambos, sería un problema, en especial para su hermano, por más que estuviese enojada con él no era tan cruel como para dejarlo en una difícil situación con ambos. Jace y Alec se quedaron mudos, y Alec, quien no había hablado desde que su hermana había llegado a la cocina, fue el primero en romper el silencio. _- ¿Una fiesta? ¿De qué hablas?-_ No podía ocultar el hecho de que la idea no le gustaba para nada, pensar en fiestas era pensar en él. _"FIESTA = MAGNUS"_, Alec estaba muy seguro de que la posibilidad de que él estuviera ahí era de un millón en un millón.

_-Una fiesta chicos, ¡por el Ángel! Sé que ambos tienen muy poca vida social pero creo que saben lo que es una fiesta, de lo contrario con más razón tenemos que ir-_ miró a Alec on ojos desafiantes. _- Y esto es definitivo, sin discusión -_De alguna manera Isabelle sabía que el problema de Alec estaba ligado a Magnus, no sabía que había sucedido, pero no iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran así.

_-A mi me da igual mientras no haya bebidas de Kelpie, no quiero terminar corriendo desnudo por la avenida-_ Izzy rió por adentro recordando un antiguo suceso donde eso ya le había ocurrido una vez a Jace. _-Entonces prepárense, salimos a las 8-_Dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba y no le daba a Alec la oportunidad de protestar. Éste se quedó por un tiempo con una mirada fija hacia la puerta. _-Ahí estas de nuevo, pensando demasiado-_Dijo Jace. Alec lo miró, estaba claramente enojado pero Jace no iba a ser la persona victima de eso, entonces corrió tras Isabelle.

Entró a la habitación de su hermana con una gran furia reflejada en su cara. Ella se encontraba organizando su ropa, las bolsas estaban sobre la cama y algunos de sus artículos se encontraban sobre ella, un vestido, un reloj, unos broches para el cabello, un perfume. Isabelle lo miró disgustada-_Podrías haber tocado la puerta_

_- Y tú podrías haber callado, se que estás enojada, pero ni pienses que voy a ir_-dijo Alec

_-Sí, si vas a ir, quieras o no. No podemos quedarnos en el Instituto, hoy hay una reunión importante aquí y somos un estorbo. Para las 9 nuestros padres estarán aquí con otras personas, no me preguntes quienes porque no tengo idea solo sé que como no vamos a estar aquí y para no terminar en la nada nos vamos de fiesta, simple y claro_-Dijo Isabelle

_-Entonces prefiero caminar hacia la nada durante toda la noche, pero no iré._ -Insistió su hermano

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Porque tienes miedo de encontrarte con Magnus? No sé qué es lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes pero huir no te servirá._-Isabelle estaba decidida a no declinar su propuesta.

Nuevamente las palabras de Isabelle quedaban en su mente, estaba huyendo, no quería enfrentar a Magnus como tampoco había querido hablar con Jace en la cocina, todo lo que había hecho ese día era huir, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir así?. Alec colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, aún tenía conflictos dentro de él, no quería ver a Magnus después de todo lo que había pasado porque estaba avergonzado de si mismo, pero tenía que hacerlo, juntar el valor y hablar con Magnus.

_-Esta bien, iré._

Isabelle mostró una enorme sonrisa en su rostro _- Muy bien, pero será mejor que te cambies, tienes un aspecto deprimente y fúnebre-_Alec volvió a repasar su aspecto, varias veces se había visto obligado a hacerlo, demasiadas veces en un solo día o al menos era demasiado para Alec.

_-¿Estoy muy mal?_

_-Arruinado diría yo-_ Isabelle era demasiado honesta cuando se trataba de la apariencia. Pero eso no significaba que solo hablaba y miraba, así que con una sonrisa de las que su hermano solía alejarse, porque sabía que detrás de ella siempre se ocultaba algo, le ofreció su ayuda a Alec.

Isabelle sacaba toda la ropa de Alec sin una pequeña gota de delicadeza, la ropa caía en el suelo, en la cama, volaba por los aires, a Alec no le quedaba otra que levantarla y acomodarla _-En serio, no necesito ayuda-_dijo mientras recogía una remera que recordaba era de color negro, pero eso fue hace casi ya 4 años ahora solo parecía ser un trapo gris. Lo dobló y observó su ropa que era muy diferente a la de Magnus, haría falta kilos de brillo y purpurina, para que se pareciese a la de él. Agregando que Magnus estrenaba una ropa diferente todos los días, si fuera humano estaría en quiebra hasta las próximas veinte generaciones.

_-Si, si la necesitas, y con mucha urgencia. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas cinco pantalones iguales?-_Ella sabía que su hermano era demasiado simple, ahora sabía que "Demasiado" era una palabra que le quedaba chica. _-Eran los únicos que quedaban-_Alec hablaba por hablar, ni siquiera se acordaba cual había sido la última vez que había salido a comprarse ropa. A veces sus padres les traían obsequios de sus viajes por Idris y a veces recibía ropa. Pero ellos ya conocían los pocos gustos de Alec así que no variaba mucho de la ropa que por lo general usaba.

Isabelle negó con la cabeza desaprobando por completo el armario de su hermano _-Bueno entonces ponte esto-_Arrojó una remera blanca por los aires que Alec agarró antes de que cayera sobre el piso _-Esto-_Arrojó un saco marrón madera que nuevamente el chico que tuvo que reaccionar rápido para que cayera sobre sus brazos -_Y... Esto -_, le entregaba con sus manos unos pantalones de color negro. _-No serás Brad Pitt pero te verás mejor de lo que estás ahora-_

_-¿Quien es Brad Pitt?-_Dijo mientras observaba la ropa.

_-Un mundano muy sexi. A veces me sorprende que...-_ Isabelle se quedó muda, su hermano observó que sus ojos parecían blancos como platos. -_Por el Ángel es muy tarde, debo cambiarme! -_ Salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Alec totalmente confundido, miró el reloj y notó que eran las 5:30 aún faltaban más de 2 horas para las 8. -_Y yo soy el raro-_ dijo mientras se disponía a tomar una ducha para luego cambiarse.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse salió por los pasillos hacia la sala principal y no le sorprendió ver a Clary. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Jace que parecía explicarle algo respecto a las runas, al acercarse más vió por la ventana a Simon sentado en una de los escalones del instituto, ambos se encontraban vestidos normales tal como Alec los había conocido. Jace estaba vestido a su manera, como "El chico malo". Se sentía raro con lo que tenía puesto, es más, no recordaba jamás haber usado el saco de color madera. Se preguntó si siempre había sido de ese color o si simplemente era otro de sus atuendos desgastados.

Los sonidos de unos tacos interrumpieron su pensamiento y el de todos en la sala, Isabelle que se encontraba muy "producida" había logrado cambiarse después de tanto tiempo de espera. Lucía un vestido dorado y corto que brillaba como oro en la luz, su pelo estaba recogido como un moño por un broche plateado. -_Muy bien ya podemos ir moviendo-_Isabelle miró a Clary y movió la cabeza mostrando decepción - _Ay Clary, que voy a hacer contigo -_ Ella se miró y por un segundo se sintió culpable por ser la menos arreglada, pero esa idea se esfumó tan rápido al recordar que Simon estaba en la misma situación que ella. Isabelle abrió la puerta y Simon se levantó de golpe, había estado observando la obscura noche por un largo tiempo. Clary le había ofrecido su compañía, debido al hecho de que por ser uno de los _Hijos de la Noche_ no tenía el acceso al instituto, pero él se negó.

Isabelle nuevamente puso cara de decepción -_Ya veo que son como hermanos_- Dijo mientras tomaba de Simon por el brazo y bajaba las escaleras. Los demás siguieron su paso, a pesar de las horas a ninguno le preocupaba caminar por las calles, con un paso acelerado Isabelle había dicho que como mucho tardarían 15 minutos, 15 minutos que Alec usó para distanciarse mentalmente de sus compañeros no creyó que lo notaran de todas maneras, Clary estaba ocupada hablando con Jace mientras Isabelle presumía su look a Simon.

Alec recordaba por dentro lo sucedido con Magnus, una y otra vez recordaba sucesos, palabras, expresiones, todo lo oprimía por dentro. Tuvo que volver a su realidad cuando pararon en frente de una enorme casa que lucía lujosa por afuera con unas paredes de color bordó, Isabelle les había dado información en el camino sobre su dueño, un Hada "amigo" de Isabelle, información que Alec escuchó a medias debido a que sus pensamientos ocuparon parte de su tiempo.

Isabelle se adelantó y tocó el timbre de la puerta, pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien la abrió, Era un joven de cabello rubio, pero de un color muy pálido que con falta de luz podría pasar como blanco. Su piel también era pálida, parecía la piel de un vampiro, solo que no se le notaban sus venas y lo único que resaltaba eran sus ojos verdes que parecían brillar en la obscuridad.

Isabelle mostró una gran sonrisa - _Edward, muchas gracias por invitarnos-_

_-De nada, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas de Neflims en mis fiestas, pero por ti lo que sea-_Se corrió para dar paso a sus invitados y cuando Alec entró notó la enorme cantidad de personas que había adentro, no recordaba que la casa fuese tan grande por fuera, pero por dentro era inmensa y estaba totalmente llena, notó la presencia de Vampiros, de Hadas, de Brujos, notar la presencia de estos último lo puso nervioso, y cuando intentó encontrar a vista a sus compañeros notó que Isabelle y Simon ya no estaban, Jace y Clary aún estaba con él pero no quería tenerlos cerca no por la presencia de Clary sino por la de Jace, si Magnus iba a aparecer no quería tener que lidiar con dos problemas.

_-Iré a un lugar donde esté más despejado, tengo que llamar mis padres-_ Alec tuvo que gritar , El ruido de la música de adentro más los invitados que hablaban y hablaban hacía que una simples palabras salieron de esa manera , pese a sus gritos Jace se quedó confuso, no había escuchado a Alec hasta que él sacó un aparato negro de sus bolsillos y se lo mostró, entonces entendió y movió la cabeza en modo afirmativo, Alec se alejó y se perdió entre la multitud, había logrado lo que quería pero ¿qué estaba haciendo realmente? ¿Iba en busca de Magnus? ¿Y si al final no había venido? Había recorrido gran parte de la casa buscando una señal de él, no era difícil de encontrar siempre se las arreglaba para destacar sobre los demás, pero no lograba verlo y con cada segundo se ponía más nervioso.

Entonces logró escuchar a su lado a dos subterráneos que dijeron su nombre, el nombre de Magnus, a Alec se le erizó la piel, si estaba, estaban los dos en el mismo lugar, dio unos pasos con más intensidad y logró ver en lo alto del techo unas chispas de color azul, las reconoció al instante, solo él podía hacer eso de manera tan elegante. Corrió a las personas que estaban frente a él hablando, pasaba sobre ellos con mucha fuerza y velocidad sin pedir disculpas ni detenerse y entonces lo vio, estaba de espaldas hacia él con sus cabellos como púas negras y una capa de color bordó, sus pantalones eran blancos y notó que en la mano tenía una copa con alguna bebida.

Alec sonrió y se dirigió hacia él con grandes zancadas, había olvidado y dejado atrás todos los nervios y sus miedos, no iba a dejar que nada de eso se interpusiera en su camino. Se acercó tanto él que iba a pronunciar su nombre, pero unas manos sobre la cara de Magnus hicieron detener su paso, lo sujetaba con fuerza y con cariño a la vez, Alec no entendía lo que estaba viendo, vio al hombre que estaba en frente de Magnus mover sus labios y decir unas palabras que no llegó a escuchar, luego acercó a Magnus hacia él y lo besó. Alec se quedó mudo, mirando la escena como si estuviera viendo una pintura que no podía tocar, un terrible dolor se apoderó de él, mucho peor que el que había sentido en la mañana y en todo el día. La sonrisa de su rostro se había borrado por completo justo con todas sus esperanzas, entonces dio pasos hacia atrás y se dio media vuelta para desaparecer como una sombra que se expone a la obscuridad entre la enorme multitud de subterráneos.

_**Fin del capítulo 2**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Eres un idiota.**_

**(Magnus x Alec)**

**Capítulo 3**

La música de la fiesta retumbaba por toda la casa, incluso en el patio. Los subterráneos disfrutaban, hablaban y bailaban. Alec había perdido por completo a sus compañeros de igual manera no había salido en la búsqueda de alguno, no quería verlos quería estar solo. Estaba sentado en una enorme barra instalada en el patio de afuera, había muchos tipos de bebidas y un Hada las servía y llenaba las copas a medida de que estas se vaciaban. Alec que generalmente no bebía, debido a que no les atraía mucho el olor sumando el hecho de que ya varias veces había visto a su hermana en un estado terrible y no quería nunca terminar como ella, tomaba copa tras copa sin si siquiera preguntar qué tipo de bebidas eran. No le importaba, le hubieran puesto veneno en la mesa y él lo hubiera tomado.

Una figura se acercó a él, no logró verlo bien hasta que lo tuvo sentado al lado suyo, vio su cabello casi blanco y sus ojos verdes que brillaban demasiado, era Edward el amigo de Isabelle. -_Te estás divirtiendo Lightwood?-_ le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una copa de las tantas que había. Alec lo miró, parecía algo borroso pero asumió que el alcohol debía de estar haciendo su efecto. –_No como esperaba pero estas cosas son buenas, saben bastante bien_- decía mientras sostenía y daba vueltas a una copa con un liquido azul, luego la levantó y de un solo trago la vació. _- Si, puedo notar que te gustan-._ Alec no escuchó su comentario estaba confundido, miraba a su alrededor y todas las voces se mezclaban. Miró de nuevo a Edward y vio que movía sus labios diciendo algo que no logró entender. _-¿Qué?-_ dijo Alec con expresión confusa.

-_He dicho que me pareces lindo._ - Edward tenía una mano sobre su mentón mirando a Alec como si viera y apreciara una escultura.

- _Creí que estarías buscando a mi hermana_ - Alec estaba confundido, sentía que sus ojos se desorbitaban y movían involuntariamente hacia todos los lados, estaba mareado.

-_Lo estaba hasta que te vi_- Alec lo miró fijamente o al menos lo máximo que podía hacerlo en su estado, sabía a dónde iba todo esto y se dijo por dentro que no iba a desaprovecharlo. _-¿Vamos a otra parte?-_ Edward le respondió con una sonrisa. -_Pensé que nunca lo dirías, se a donde podemos ir, ven_- le ofreció a Alec su mano y él la tomó, cuando logró pararse supo que estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba; pudo haber caído al suelo si Edward no lo hubiese tomado con mucha fuerza.

Se movía automáticamente como si no tuviese control sobre su cuerpo y así era, Edward lo estaba conduciendo a quien sabe dónde, caminaba y caminaba sin recordar porque lugares de la casa había pasado. En un momento ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una habitación que cuando el Hada la abrió dos subterráneos que estaban besándose se levantaron sorprendidos de la cama. -_Fuera_.- Les dijo con muchas brusquedad. Los subterráneos se ruborizaron y se encaminaron afuera de la habitación. Entonces Edward de un tirón atrajo a Alec hacia dentro de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.

El ruido de la puerta al ser cerrada fue como un despertador para Alec, tuvo cinco segundos para darse cuenta en el plano que se encontraba , en la situación que se había metido. Sabía sin duda alguna que es lo que iba a pasar y empezó a dudar, quería salir. Edward se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su rostro, el gesto le recordó a Alec al hombre que había tomado a Magnus de la misma forma para luego besarlo. Recordar eso solo le provocó dolor y furia por dentro, tomó a Edward de la misma forma en que él lo hizo y lo acercó a él hasta el punto en que sus labios se encontraron y lo que pareció ser tierno en un principio desapareció por completo al poco de unos cuantos segundos, se besaban con mucha ferocidad. Alec deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Edward cuando este de repente lo estrechó contra la puerta mientras bajaba sus labios hacia su cuello.

Alec intentó sentir algo por dentro que no sea dolor, pero no encontró nada más que un apretón doloroso en su estómago y un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Se despojó entonces de su saco marrón y lo arrojó al suelo mientras que con sus manos intentó sacarle la camisa a Edward pero no sin antes romper algunos de sus botones. -_Lo siento_- dijo. Alec se mantenía en un estado en el que no podía controlar su propia fuerza. -_No importa_- respondió Edward. Nuevamente volvió a besarlo y a deslizar sus manos por debajo de su remera tocando sus músculos, sus cicatrices de batallas. Alec, por su parte, tocaba su espalda deslizando sus manos en diferentes direcciones. Su cuerpo le recordaba al de Magnus, ni muy musculoso y ni muy escuálido. Pensar en Magnus era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento pero no podía evitarlo.

Edward sacó sus manos y le quitó la remera blanca a Alec por encima de su cabeza mientras lo admiraba con una sonrisa seductora. Con enorme agilidad Edward tiró a Alec sobre la cama de la habitación para luego colocase encima de él. La caída había dejado más confuso a Alec que miraba al techo moverse y cambiar de colores. El hada empezó a bajar besando de su cuello hasta los músculos del abdomen cuando sus manos se depositaron en el cinturón de Alec éste sintió un tacto frio y una alarma dentro de su cuerpo, se levantó nervioso de la cama y Edward lo miró incomprensivo. _-¿Sucede algo?-_ le preguntó pero Alec no sabía que responder, nunca había mantenido relaciones con otra persona que no sea Magnus, intentó decirle algo a la figura semi-borrosa que estaba en frente suyo. -_Yo.. yo me lo quito-_ dijo y notó que no podía quitárselo si se encontraba acostado entonces decidió levantarse cuando Edward se corrió para dejarlo ponerse de pie.

Algo detuvo a Alec por una decima de segundo vio un brillo azul en la puerta, creyó que era otra de sus alucinaciones producidas por el alcohol pero estaba equivocado. Con una enorme fuerza la puerta se abrió y unos enormes y brillosos ojos de gato miraron hacia adentro. Alec cayó torpemente hacia atrás tropezando con un mueble, estaba totalmente asustado. Pensó que estaba volviéndose loco no era posible que estuviese ahí, no iba a creerlo era el alcohol solo el alcohol, no era real. Hasta que la elegante figura pronunció su nombre con un enorme enojo por dentro- _Alexander_- Alec abrió sus ojos y entonces entendió que si era él, era Magnus.

_-¿Brujo de Brooklyn porque interrumpes de esa manera en mi casa_?- Edward se había levantado bruscamente de la cama, su voz sonaba eufórica y a pesar de su pregunta Magnus lo ignoró por completo tenía la vista fija en Alec y sus ojos mirándolo le provocaron escalofríos, nunca había visto a Magnus mirarlo de esa manera. _-Vaya, vaya..que hermosa situación, lamento interrumpirla-_ Dijo Magnus mientras bajaba su vista al cinturón de Alec que se había desabrochado, enarcó una ceja y Alec se ruborizó volviendo a abrocharlo.- _En realidad no, no lamento haberlos interrumpido_- dijo y por fin se dignó a ver a Edward a la cara, los ojos de ambos tomaron un brillo terrorífico. -_Tú fiesta es horrible Edward Fallierd, si piensas que puedes superar las mias estás muy equivocado_-. Edward se dirigió hacia Magnus y se paró frente a él, su comentario había logrado empeorar las cosas. Alec pensó que debía decir o hacer algo, pero sintió que si lo hacía caería al piso apenas podía sostener la mirada fija en ambos mientras se mantenía parado con las manos sujetando el mueble. - _¿Te crees gran cosa, no es cierto? Pero no eres nadie.-_ Los dientes de Edward rechinaban y las manos de ambos formaron un puño aunque Alec notó que la de Magnus a la vez soltaba chispas rojas cuando lo hizo.

Decidió poner fin a todo esto. Se soltó y dio un paso -_Mag..-_ pero sus piernas declinaron y de su boca no salieron las palabras que esperaba, es más ni siquiera había soltado palabras. Empezó a vomitar y todo el alcohol que había tomado le pasaba por la garganta, sentía que su hígado iba a salirse de su lugar para ser expulsado por su boca. El sabor era horrible, estaba asqueado y confundido. Unas manos lo tomaron del brazo y Alec levantó su cabeza para ver quién era, eran dos Magnus o al menos él veía a dos Magnus.

_-¡Magnus Bane, El chico Lightwood está conmigo! ¿Piensas que puedes venir a mi casa, entrar a mi habitación como si nada y luego darme la espalda?-_ La furia de Edward convirtieron sus ojos verdes en rojos que centellaban de manera brutal. -_Sí, si puedo, porque eres insignificante Edward. Te has aprovechado de Alec sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba, has caído bajo._

_-¿Crees que yo sometí al chico? Él fue quien se ofreció a venir aquí.-_ Edward utilizaba un tono divertido y burlón en su forma de hablar pero Magnus no le tomaba importancia a eso sino a sus palabras, su mirada se intensificó sobre Edward y provocó miedo sobre él. Alec bajaba y subía su vista hacia ambos, hacia el suelo, por el techo, la pared, toda la habitación, intentaba que sus ojos que ubicaran en un solo lugar pero estaba demasiado mareado como para lograrlo; de repente sintió que Magnus lo levantaba y lo llevaba hacia sí. Con una mano sobre la espalda de Alec, Magnus se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Edward se había quedado petrificado, no solo por el miedo que le había provocado la mirada de Magnus sino por el hecho de que realmente no podía moverse, Magnus lo había inmovilizado sin que él se diese cuenta. -_De adorno molestas menos y te ves mejor querido Edward_- le dijo el Brujo mientras salía hacia afuera y luego cerraba la puerta con un chasquido de su otra mano.

Con la cabeza metida casi en el inodoro, Alec seguía vomitando más y más alcohol; la situación no le agradaba para nada se dijo por dentro que esta sería la primera y la última vez que tomaría si quiera un trago. Magnus estaba parado a su lado contemplando su situación. Alec sintió que había terminado su pesadilla y se sentó, aún confuso y con su "visión doble" miró a los dos Magnus. _-Parece que te divierte verme ¿te compro algunas palomitas para acompañar?- _El tono de Alec lo hizo enojar.

_-Aunque la oferta me parece tentadora prefiero pasar. Suficiente con lo que he visto ahora como para no comer por un buen tiempo.-_ Magnus le sonrió obteniendo un efecto negativo sobre él, sus ojos azules se tornaron obscuros.

Alec levantó la voz como nunca lo había hecho en su vida_-¿Por qué no te vas con el estúpido subterráneo, te acuestas con él y me dejas en paz?._

-_Interesante que lo menciones_- dijo Magnus tomando a Alec por el brazo y levantándolo para atraerlo hacia él -_Me pareció que tu ibas a hacer lo mismo-_ lo miró hacia la cara, Alec se percató de que los ojos de Magnus podían estar minutos sin pestañar cuando estaba enojado.

Alec no supo que responder, Magnus tenía razón o al menos tenía razones para creer eso; lo había encontrado en una situación poco favorable y ahora mismo se encontraba sin su remera ni su saco que ya había dado por perdidos. Pero pensó por dentro que ¿quién era él para decirle que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal? Él se había besado con un subterráneo. -_¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡Te vi besando al subterráneo!_

_-Alexander eres un idiota.  
_

Alec colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza dando la impresión de que iba a arrancarse los pelos. _-Un Idiota, un Idiota! No soy eso y no me tomes como uno Magnus!-_ Se soltó de él y lo empujó lo más lejos que pudo de si.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. Magnus pudo ver que los ojos de Alec se habían apagado por completo, eran obscuros y no quedaba rastros del color azul que él alguna vez vio y entonces se su voz se quebró. - _Estaba muy mal..Todo lo que hiciste fue decir "Lo siento" e irte_- . Magnus respiraba profundamente como si esa fuese la única forma de dejar llevar su dolor. -_Yo no lo besé, bajé mi guardia y él me besó. Si te hubieses quedado en vez de solo ver la mitad de las cosas que te conviene hubieses visto que lo aparté de mi. .-_

Alec tenía una mezcla de sensaciones dentro de todo su cuerpo, sentía un alivio profundo y a la misma vez culpa. Volvió a sentirse el "_Idiota_" que tantas veces había sido nombrado. Con fuerza apretaba las manos sobre su cabeza como si intentara sacar de ella todos sus pensamientos- _¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien? ¿Porque nunca puedo hacer nada bien?-_ Sus últimas palabras fueron suficientes para que sus ojos obscuros vuelvan a ser azules y que de ellos empezaran a brotar lagrimas. Magnus colocó una mano sobre su rostro pero al mínimo contacto Alec lo apartó, sentía vergüenza, bronca, dolor, se sentía débil.

- _¡Déjame, quiero estar solo!_- Con sus manos ocultó sus ojos pues no deseaba que lo vieran llorar. Se secó lentamente y cuando bajó sus manos los ojos azules se habían tornado rojos.

-_Alec.. Escúchame_- Dijo Magnus con una voz serena.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir más la puerta del baño se abrió y chocó fuertemente con la pared sacándolos a ambos de su situación, Isabelle se encontraba fuera de ella, parecía estar agitada, con miedo en su rostro y lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Alec odiaba esa expresión de ella porque solo significaba una cosa: Problemas.

Isabelle, la fuerte Isabelle mostraba desesperación en sus palabras-_ Un ataque... hubo un ataque en el instituto.. Nuestros Padres .. ¡Alec!- _Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de analizar el rostro de su hermano, el corazón le bombeaba con mucha fuerza. Alec se acercó a ella y le sujetó el rostro. _-Izzy ¿qué ha pasado?-_

-_Los llamé... y todo estaba bien, todo estaba bien... pero luego hubo un estruendo enorme y escuché a mamá gritar..La comunicación se cortó.. Alec hay que ir rápido. Jace, Clary y Simon ya han avanzado. -_

-_Tranquila todo estará bien. Vamos.-_ Alec se dispuso a tomar la postura más cuerda que encontró en ese momento aún sentía el efecto del alcohol y daba por sentado de que eso sería una fuerte desventaja si llegase a liberarse una batalla, sumando el hecho de que había olvidado por completo armarse de alguna estela. Pero no le quedaba más opción que maldecir para sus adentros.

Salió disparado del baño sujetando a su hermana de la mano evitando por completo mirar a Magnus.

En el pasillo corrió a los invitados con una enorme ferocidad y paso a paso todos se los quedaban mirando. Era una situación un tanto rara para ellos, no era normal ver Nefilims en fiestas y mucho menos ver a uno de ellos semi-desnudo mientras un brujo los seguía por atrás pues Magnus corría a los tratos detrás de ellos intentado alcanzar los pasos de Alec.

En cuanto Alec vio a un subterráneo de chaqueta negra, de un tirón se la sacó y se la colocó dejando al hombre totalmente mudo y sorprendido. -_Alec espera_- Dijo Magnus que había logrado acercase bastante a ellos. Isabelle se detuvo para mirarlo logrando el mismo efecto en su hermano. -_No.-_ Dijo Alec.

-_Pero..-_ Dijo Magnus de manera insistente.

-_No Magnus. No_- La voz de Alec no era de furia, parecía ser muy serena como el mar antes de la tormenta, algo escondía dentro de ella. Y con esa mirada se despidió para luego abrir la puerta y empezar a correr con Isabelle a su lado mientras sus figuras se perdían en las calles vacías de Brooklyn.

_**Fin del Capítulo 3**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Eres un idiota.**_

_**Magnus x Alec**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Alec sentía su corazón que latía con mucha fuerza y rapidez, sentía sus pies más pesados y que su fuerza estaba al máximo, o eso parecía pero la realidad era que estaba muy atrás de Isabelle. No tenía tiempo de analizar su situación su mente no se lo permitía. Sintió que cada vez quedaba más atrás de su hermana y que ella se difuminaba a la distancia, el alcohol le había quitado sus reflejos por completo y con mucha suerte logró distinguir el paso para no terminar perdido.

Corriendo hasta más no poder logra distinguir el enorme edificio y tal como Izzy había dicho algo raro sucedía, podía ver humo salir desde la ventana. Vio como su hermana sacaba el látigo, que con un _glamour_ había estado escondido entre su vestido dorado, mientras entraba por la puerta principal sin esperarlo a èl que se encontraba a dos cuadras de distancia.

Alec Intentó sacar lo último de si para acelerar su cuerpo y cuando llegó a la puerta y entró, se detuvo al ver la extraña escena frente a èl, no era ni parecido a un campo de batalla que estaba acostumbrado a ver, todo estaba intacto. Supuso que no podría respirar al ver de afuera el humo que salía de adentro pero no existía tal humo, todo lo que podía oler era su sudor que olía a alcohol, el alcohol que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Se desesperó, buscó a su hermana o un rostro familiar que le hiciese saber que no estaba solo_. –Izzy!...Jace!...Clary.._-pero nadie contestó. No había _Demonios_, no había subterráneos, no había nadie. El silencio lo atormentaba, pero a pesar de su estado no podía bajar la guardia, él era un _Nefilim _sabía que por más normal que pareciese la situación algo no estaba bien. Se dirigió a su habitación y tomó su estela de entre los cajones. En un flash de segundo pensó lo peor para su familia y apretó tan fuerte su estela en decisión de que si en algún momento iba a matar a un demonio iba a tener que ser este.

Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta decidido a enfrentar lo que estuviese allí afuera y al abrir la puerta su figura se topó con una cara muy familiar. Sus cabellos rubios estaban medios despeinados, su ropa algo rota y tenía un leve corte en la mejilla. –_Alec, llegas tarde. Ya he hecho todo el trabajo, lo sé, soy genial. De nada._ - le dijo Jace con una sonrisa.

Alec se quedó mudo por unos largos segundos. Hasta que se decidió salir del shock de su presencia. –_Jace ¿pero cómo? No entiendo ¿donde están todos?.- _

_- Clary se fue a acompañar a Simon a su casa mientras Isabelle se fue con Maryse y Robert a reportar lo sucedido_.- le dijo Jace. Alec se sintió aliviado por dentro pero triste a la vez, quería haber sido él, ser el ganador de la batalla, el que matara al _Demonio_, el que recibiría los elogios, pero no sería así, sería como siempre, sería Jace. –_Que bueno_- dijo con una leve sonrisa que se desvaneció al mirar a su amigo. -¿_Qué sabes tú de lo que es bueno?-_ le dijo Jace o al menos suponía que la persona en frente era èl.

Los ojos de Jace se habían obscurecido al punto de no distinguir sus pupilas. -_Qué puedes saber tú lo que es bueno si le has errado a toda tu vida, a tu existencia misma-_ Alec estaba mudo, la crueldad de las palabras lo acuchillaban.

-_No eres fuerte, nunca has matado a un Demonio.. y para la gracia de este mundo, me amas. Amas a un hombre Alec, vives en la vergüenza de La Clave fingiendo ser algo que no eres. ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo vas a seguir engañándolos? Dime…..¿Por cuánto tiempo más crees que podrás seguir con vida hasta que se enteren?_ –Jace lo miraba fijo mientras veía a su _Parabatai_ derrumbarse por dentro, cualquier herida física pudo haber dolido menos de lo que estaba escuchando. Hacía unos segundos atrás pensó que este iba a ser el campo donde acabaría su mala racha y mataría a su primer demonio, ahora su cabeza solo analizaba que este sería el lugar perfecto para dejarse caer, para acabar con todo de una vez. El lugar perfecto para morir.

Sus ojos azules, ahora rojos se hundían. Bajó su mirada para que no lo viera llorar y al intentar esconder el rostro notó en la mano de su amigo la ausencia de algo que distinguía tanto a Jace y que brillaba por su ausencia, su anillo. Un suceso de emociones se presentó frente a su cabeza, era imposible que Jace se sacara su anillo, si hasta para bañarse lo usaba. Jamás se lo había sacado en toda su vida, ¿Por qué hoy sería diferente?. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba en frente no era él, era imposible que sea Jace, como también de que su hermana y sus padres se fueran tan rápido, ni de que todo estuviera tan intacto nunca después de una batalla _-¿Quién eres?._ Le dijo, levantando la cabeza para observar el cambio de lo que estaba en frente de él.

Su piel era verde y sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente negros. – _Me das vergüenza, Nefilim, avergüenzas incluso a los ajenos-_ le dijo, y en la mitad de un segundo Alec sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, algo lo había herido. Bajó nuevamente su mirada para notar que una especie de ajuga que brotaba de la mano del Demonio había sido incrustada en su cuerpo, fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, y la sangre que salía de su cuerpo era demasiada pero no solo eso, notó que algo negro , un líquido espeso, brotaba también de la herida. Veneno. Lo sabía ya lo había estudiado.

- _Que pérdida de tiempo_ –Le dijo el Demonio que aún mantenía un cuarto de la forma de su amigo, mientras se daba vuelta para alejarse entre los pasillos y Alec se dejaba caer hacia el suelo. Sentía que respirar se le dificultaba, no podía mover sus manos para tomar su estela, su ropa se manchaba de rojo y negro. Era el fin.

Largó las ùltimas lagrimas que tenía guardadas desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que Magnus le dijo que se fuera, las lagrimas que quiso dejar caer cuando lo vió besando a otro hombre, incluso las lagrimas que querían salir cuando ese monstruo le había hablado tanto como temía que alguna vez Jace le hablara así. Pensó en Magnus, pensó en los colores y el brillo que siempre lo rodeaban, el odiaba esos colores y brillos, pero le gustaba eso en Magnus. Pensó en cómo había dejado que todo terminara así, se culpó a sí mismo y pensó que como castigo por todos sus errores, la muerte sería una digna sentencia.

Con la mitad de la cara hundida en el suelo sobre la sangre. Vio a alguien acercarse a él a toda prisa, incluso moribundo podría distinguirlo, si con cada paso que daba el brillo caía al suelo. Era inconfundible incluso en ese estado. Era Magnus, que se acercó a él y lo levantó un poco sujetándolo con los brazos y llevándoselo contra él.

Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para decir su nombre, Alec sentía que tenía que despedirse, había pasado demasiado tiempo para buscar una cura y curar las heridas al mismo tiempo, demasiado inclusive para el tan poderoso Magnus. "_Te amo Magnus, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, soy un Idiota_" era lo que por sus pensamientos pasaba en tan solo unos pocos segundos, pero cuando quiso levantar la mirada para expresarlo todo lo que salió de su boca fue sangre y dolor. Mucho dolor.

-_Alexander, no te muevas, no hables, maldición!-_ Magnus mostraba en su rostro desesperación, tristeza y enojo, quería matar a quien le había hecho esto a su amado, pero no tenía tiempo de ir a buscarlo y era obvio que tampoco se encontraba en el lugar podía presenciarlo si fuese diferente. Alec lo miró, con sus ojos cansados queriendo cerrarse, y Magnus bajó la vista hacía èl, ambos se miraron. –_Ni se te ocurra irte Alexander, ni se te ocurra morir aquí-_ Alec apenas escuchaba las palabras, tenía a Magnus tan cerca sentía su calor pero sus palabras las sentía a los lejos. –_No te lo voy a permitir Alexander, no vas a irte, no te vas a alejar nunca de mi-_ gritó Magnus, esperando que eso fuese la anestesia suficiente para Alec.

Pudo escuchar hasta la última palabra de su boca pero sobrevino un silencio a sus oídos, por dentro pensó que era un mentiroso, incluso si todo estuviese bien algún día èl mismo moriría y Magnus seguiría con su vida, siempre lo pensó pero siempre trató de mantenerse en el presente, y aunque esa hubiese sido la mentira más grande de todas también fue la más hermosa, así lo sintió. Sus ojos cansados pidieron cerrarse, la figura de Magnus se difuminaba frente a èl, vio como con sus labios pronunciaron otras palabras que no logró entender, para luego sumirse en la obscuridad y un sueño profundo.

_**Fin del capítulo 4**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola! Es la primera vez que dejo un comentario sobre el Fic que estoy escribiendo, me he colgado bastante en esto como en otras cosas que espero no terminen atándome la soga al cuello (maldito **_**Disclaimer**_**) .Pero bueno espero la historia les esté gustando. Todavía no tengo determinada la cantidad de capítulos que llevará. **

**Agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado y las criticas para mejorar mi rendimiento, Esta es la primera historia **_**Hombre x Hombre**_** que escribo y la primera de este libro (**_**TMI)**_**. Gracias por leer, gracias a los que dejan comentarios y a los que siguen la historia. Besos.**

_**~ Hakufumomo.**_

**-Personajes pertenecientes a la saga **_**The Mortal Instruments**_**. De **_**Cassandra Clare.**_

**-Pareja: Magnus x Alec **

_**Eres un idiota.**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Había mucho ruido a lo lejos, se escuchaba el movimiento de muchas personas y de diferentes objetos, gente que hablaba y que gritaba. Alec pensó por sus adentros que si este era el cielo, era bastante ruidoso y le iba a costar bastante soportarlo eternamente. Abrió sus ojos, le dolía la luz y el calor del sol en la cara, movió su cabeza para notar que había una ventana. Reconoció la habitación, una habitación del instituto que se encontraba en lo más alto de todo. Estaba vivo. Le dolía el cuerpo hasta el último hueso, pero estaba vivo.

Quiso mover su cuerpo un poco para poder sentarse pero notó que estaba más pesado, algo estaba encima de èl. Al mover su cabeza notó que había alguien durmiendo en una silla y que su cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas de Alec. No pudo notar quien era hasta que vió los aros de su oreja. Era Magnus! Tenía un poco de barba, estaba bastante despeinado y desarreglado, no era el Magnus que siempre veía Alec, apenas notó unos leves brillos sobre las frazadas. Se lo veía cansado y con ojeras, pero pensó que incluso arruinado por fuera no opacaría nunca lo bello que era y la felicidad que le generaba a su corazón verlo.

Magnus se encontraba profundamente dormido, dándole tiempo a Alec para apreciar con profundidad su presencia, y para analizar lo sucedido que lo llevó hasta aquí. De repente, su felicidad se vio opacada por sus recuerdos, había fallado y como ningún otro _Nefilim_, totalmente humillado. Ese _Demonio_ había logrado penetrar en su cabeza, dejarlo inmóvil, sin habilidad, se había burlado de èl. Desconocía por completo la situación actual. Pero quería venganza. Sus puños apretaron con fuerza las frazadas provocando que Magnus despertase de su sueño para ver a un Alec corrompido por la ira.

-_Alec-_ le dijo sorprendido de que haya despertado, sacando por completo al chico de sus terribles recuerdos. –_Magnus_- le respondió èste, y antes de que pudiese proseguir, el Brujo se lanzó sobre èl para abrazarlo con una enorme fuerza que sorprendió a Alec. – _Despertaste y estas bien.. estas bien-_ le dijo con una voz serena mientras lo atraía más y más sobre èl.- _Sí…_- le respondió Alec con unos voz triste y alejada mientras sus ojos decaían al suelo.

Al escuchar esa respuesta Magnus se alejó –_Típico orgullo de Nefilim, nunca los voy a entender.. Prefieren estar muertos antes de que..-_

-_Me humilló Magnus, se rió de mi_! –gritó Alec con resentimiento. Sus emociones estaban mezcladas, sentía alegría, ira, tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo.

-_Alec estás vivo y estoy aquí contigo! ¿Eso no es suficiente para ti?-_ Dijo Magnus, esperando que la respuesta de Alec sea la que èl tanto desea. Alec se dignó a por fin mirarlo a la cara y ambos se encontraron nuevamente, pensó que aquella vez cuando su estado era moribundo iba a ser la última oportunidad de poder ver su rostro, su corazón se alegró de que no fuera así.

El ruido de una puerta que se abre interrumpe el clima entre ambos, es Jace.- _Magnus! Te necesita…-_ no pudo terminar sus palabras al ver a su mejor amigo por fin despierto. –_Alec ya has despertado! Por el ángel viejo si que has dormido como nadie en toda esta casa, no sabes cuánto hemos extrañado que nos regañes a todos–_ le decía mientras le propinaba una enorme sonrisa. Alec le sonrió también, estaba contento de que Jace fuera Jace y no ese _Demonio,_ y que por sobre todo, se encontrara bien.

Magnus los miró a ambos, se sintió incomodo, sentía que sobraba en esa habitación, se preguntó si en algún momento podrían èl y Alec tener un momento así, hace tiempo que las cosas iban y venían y nada mejoraba, miraba a Jace con recelos, tenía celos de èl. Decidió poner fin a ambas sonrisas, no soportaba la idea de que Alec sonriera así a otro hombre que no sea èl. –_Querido rubio oxigenado he escuchado tu petitorio, informales que iré enseguida, pero a cambio te pido que abandones la habitación de inmediato tengo cosas que hablar con el inepto de tu amigo_- Jace y Alec se quedaron mudos y sorprendidos. –_Que soy rubio natural!_- arremetió Jace logrando que Magnus volteara sus ojos, pero sin opciones se alejó de la habitación de a poco para cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a los pasillos.

_-¿A qué viene eso Magnus?_ – le dijo Alec sin entender su actitud.

-_A que no me has dado una respuesta aún_.- Respondió.

_-¿Qué…a que te refieres_?- Dijo Alec nervioso, quería desviar la conversación, sentía que sus mejillas ardían.

-_No te hagas el tonto Alexander ¿No soy suficiente para ti? Dímelo_.- Magnus entrecerró sus ojos que se tornaron de un amarillo más fuerte, casi como oro.- _No soy suficiente para ti, pero tal parece que Jace si lo es.-_

La ira volvió al chico – _Confundes las cosas Magnus y no metas a Jace en esto!_ – Alec estaba confundido por dentro, sabía que algo sentía por Jace pero no sabía que era, pensó en su agonía en aquel momento en que estaba decidido a dejarse ir, rememorando lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, la única persona que existía en ese momento, era Magnus. "_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, Magnus_" era todo lo que resistía a mantener en su cabeza, entonces ¿Qué significaba Jace en su vida?

Alec se quedó pensativo mientras Magnus lo miraba observando cómo su cabeza recalculaba y meditaba sobre hechos que desconocía pero que deseaba saber, quería meterse en la cabeza de Alec y saber que estaba pensando, quería encontrar en su mente su propio nombre, el nombre de Magnus Bane. – _Al diablo con tu respuesta, y al diablo con Jace!_ – dijo Magnus mientras con una gran rapidez se acercaba a Alec para tomarlo por la cara y besarlo con fuerza.

Éste intentó poner resistencia, pero fue inútil, aún le dolían los músculos como para intentar apartarlo y con cada beso era más difícil, sus labios tocando los suyos lo invadían por dentro sintiendo un ardor en su pecho. Mientras que la legua traviesa de Magnus jugaba dentro su boca, se dejó llevar por èl. Se consumió por el amor que sentía y de unos tirones rompió la camisa de Magnus para observar el cuerpo que había extrañado desde hace unos días, quería que lo tomara, que volviera a ser suyo.

Entre jadeos Magnus lo tomó del cabello –_siempre te las arreglas para romper mi paciencia y de paso mis camisas, mi adorado Alexander_- sus labios bajaron a su cuello y de un chasquido de su mano hizo desaparecer la remera blanca que llevaba puesta Alec, mientras sus besos bajaban de su cuello a sus pectorales y de ahí más abajo, explorando cada parte de su cuerpo que ya conocía desde hace tiempo pero que no se cansaba de admirar.

Alec estaba muy excitado, su cuerpo se arqueaba con cada beso y a causa de eso sentía dolor por su cuerpo aún no recuperado por completo, pero no quería que Magnus parara, no quería que su lengua dejara de saborear cada parte de èl.

Magnus llegó hasta el punto donde se encontró con sus joggings, el tipo de ropa que hacía más notable la erección que tenía encima. Su rostro mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria y triunfante, le alegraba saber el efecto que tenía sobre el chico. Alec miró el rostro de picardía de Magnus y se sonrojó por completo, ocultando con sus manos sus ojos azules que cargaban con un brillo especial. –_Maldición Magnus_! – soltó al ver su sonrisa. -_Sabes que recién empiezo Alexander_- bajó sus joggings justo con sus bóxers, observando con más atención la enorme influencia que había tenido sobre èl.

Magnus empezó a dar pequeños y tiernos besos sobre la erección logrando que Alec gimiera tanto como a èl le gustaba . Alec rogó – _Mag..Magnus Por..Por Favor!- _Cualquier pensamiento que había cruzado antes por su cabeza, se había esfumado por completo, solo pensaba en su Brujo, èl siempre lograba eso, volverlo loco. "_Magnus_" era el nombre que salía de su boca con cada beso, hasta que èste escuchó sus ruegos.

Empezó a lamer la punta de su miembro con suavidad mientras el cuerpo de Alec se arqueaba y sus gemidos cantaban más fuerte complaciendo por completo los oídos de Magnus. Decidió ser piadoso con su amado y con su boca envolvió la erección bajando y subiendo mientras que su lengua hacia de las suyas entrando a Alec en la perdición. El joven no podía evitarlo, no le importaba si lo escuchaban, nunca le fue posible callarse cuando lo hacía con Magnus. Èl siempre lo llevaba al máximo.

Cuando decidió que fue suficiente decidió sacarse lo último que le quedaba de ropa para colocarse sobre èl, besando sus labios frenéticamente mientras que con sus manos abría sus piernas levantando un poco su cuerpo _–Alexander, se que estás adolorido así que si ves que es demasiado me lo dices y pararé_- éste asintió con su cara toda sonrojada y las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas, al verlo Magnus se encendió por completo y mientras sus manos sujetaban sus hombros penetró al chico, que soltó un grito de dolor y excitación . Con cada embestida los gemidos de ambos se unían hundiéndolos en el placer.

Magnus tomó la barbilla de Alec para besarlo nuevamente, las embestidas se aceleraban como el latido de sus corazones. Alec se corrió en un gemido que se hundió en la boca de su Brujo y a los segundos sintió como éste también se venía adentro de èl gritando el nombre de "_Alexander_" para finalmente dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo.

Sus cuerpos buscaron normalizar sus respiraciones, mientras Magnus descansaba de a poco, Alec notó lo cansado que estaba, parecía que no había dormido hace días. Se lo imaginó horas y días intentando curar su cuerpo mal herido, no se había preguntado cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado de coma. Pero supuso que por las expresiones de Jace y de Magnus había sido bastantes días.

Cuando quiso preguntar Magnus ya había caído en sus sueños. De su rostro se vislumbraba una leve sonrisa y Alec no quería romper esa escena. Acarició su rostro lo suficiente para que lo sintiera pero también lo suficiente para no poder despertarlo. De repente su cabeza su sumergió en lo que la mayor parte de su tiempo hace. Pensar.

Se hundió nuevamente en pensamientos y recuerdos. Se vio nuevamente derrotado por un enemigo que tenía el cuerpo de su amigo el cual no sabía que sentía por èl. Estaba decidido, no lo amaba. Pero las palabras de Jace podían lastimarlo tanto como mil agujas con veneno si èl llegase alguna vez a renegar de su vida. Quería entender porque se sentía así, porque había sido tan débil frente a su figura. Quería encontrar su camino. Sabía que Magnus lo amaría incluso si fuese desterrado como el peor de los _Nefilims, _nunca lo abandonaría. Lo daba por hecho. Pero no quería eso, no quería quedar detrás de Magnus como _El débil chico que se refugiaba detrás del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. _Quería estar a su altura, quería ser èl quien cuidara de Magnus alguna vez en su vida. Quería ser èl quien curara sus heridas y que lo pudiera proteger de cualquiera que le intentase hacer daño. Se dijo a si mismo que no iba a poder lograrlo, no si era débil, no si no conseguía su venganza.

Recordó la imagen de la aguja incrustada en su cuerpo, de cómo ese _Demonio_ se esfumó por entre los pasillos. De cómo no pudo siquiera dar una mínima pelea ante su presencia y èl de un solo golpe lo había dejado al borde de la muerte, su mirada volvió a caer pero esta vez no vio el piso, sino a Magnus dormido sobre èl. Sentía su respiración, el latido de su corazón.

Se decidió, iba a obtener su venganza. Pero regresaría. No habría heridas para curar, ni lagrimas que derramar, solo la victoria sobre sus manos, quería que Magnus lo viese victorioso aunque sea una vez. He iba a obtener esa victoria.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama dejando a Magnus inconsciente sobre la cama. Tomó su ropa de batalla y de uno de los muebles sacó su mejor arco cargado de una mochila con una enorme cantidad de flechas, buscó entre sus escondites otras armas, estelas, cuchillas simples, todo lo que pudiese servirle para matarlo. Su cuerpo se condecoraba de runas nuevamente.

Miró a Magnus nuevamente, pensó por adentro que esa no iba a ser la última imagen que iba a tener de èl. No. Definitivamente iba a regresar. Se acercó, besó su frente y con esperanzas de un encuentro victorioso se fue de la habitación.

-_Alec- _escuchar su nombre detuvo su paso, le alegró saber de quien venía. Saber que ella también estaba bien. Isabelle estaba apoyada en una de las puertas de las tantas habitaciones del instituto, miró a su hermano con alegría pero al verlo con la ropa y sus armas encima, supo enseguida que es lo que iba a hacer y su sonrisa se desdibujó por completo. –_No necesitas hacer esto,  
Alec no necesitas comprobarnos nada_.- le dijo.

-_Es por mi Izzy_- le respondió a su hermana que se sorprendió al ver su rostro tan decisivo. De repente su tristeza se transformó en orgullo, estaba orgullosa de su hermano que incluso después de su derrota estaba decidido a levantarse. Se acercó a èl y de entre sus pantalones sacó un papel. –_Esta es la información que hemos logrado obtener de quien se ha infiltrado aquí, aún no la he entregado a La Clave. ¿Entiendes Alec? Esta es la ventaja que estoy dando, no puedo no entregarles la información, pero si puedo dártela primero para que tú te adelantes a ellos y consigas lo que estás buscando_. –

Su hermano tomó el papel y ella se lanzó a abrazarlo -_Cuidate_- le dijo. –_Estaré bien- _le respondió Alec correspondiendo su abrazo_, _para luego ambos separase. Ella le otorgó una última sonrisa, que su hermano grabó en su memoria mientras corría hacia las afueras del instituto en busca de sus respuestas.

_**Fin del capítulo 5**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola! Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia. Sé que el **_**lime **_**del capítulo anterior ha sido un puto desastre pero es la primera vez que escribo uno. Prometo mejorar en eso como en la redacción en lo más posible, sino soga al cuello jaja. Paciencia con mi desastre. ?)**

**Les voy a seguir agradeciendo por seguir leyendo y comentando esta historia , MUCHAS GRACIAS! Besos a todos!**

**Hakufumomo~**

**-Los personajes de The Mortal Instruments pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.**

**-Pareja: Magnus x Alec**

_**Eres un Idiota.**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Los faroles encendidos de las calles obligaron a Alec a volver a la realidad, había pasado tiempo y ya estaba obscureciendo, volvió a abrir el papel que Isabelle le había dado, no era muy exacto pero era lo que tenía encima y debía de apurarse, observó su contenido varias veces en esas horas para intentar unir todas las anotaciones que se encontraban en su interior.

Había un pequeño mapa con una X en un lugar, sabía que ahí iba a encontrar de todo, ya había ido tantas veces de caza como a acompañar a su hermana a "_tomar unos tragos_" que terminaban con él de niñera y con una Isabelle incapaz de pararse y terriblemente insoportable. Solo un lugar podría albergar tantos _Mundanos, Subterráneos_ y _Demonios_ entre cuatro paredes. _Pandemonium._

Decidió acelerar su paso, las runas le habían dado la posibilidad de curarse, se sentía como nuevo. Y aprovechando que estaba por obscurecer, las puertas del lugar no tardarían en abrir. Seguramente habría una fila enorme cerca de la puerta y por toda la vereda, todos esperando para entrar y cuando llegó ahí se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado en absoluto, pero formar fila era para los mundanos, no para los _Nefilims._

Se adelantó ente toda la gente, un enorme hombre que se encontraba de seguridad en la puerta, permitía quien podía entrar y quién no. Alec extendió su brazo y dejando al descubierta un runa, èste lo dejó pasar. No estaba tan lleno de personas aún pero ya la música retumbaba por las paredes, y los cantineros ya estaban llenando las copas.

Estaba buscando un nombre, el nombre de un _subterráneo_ que figuraba en la nota. Èl estaría aquí, sería èl quien le diría donde poder encontrar _La Cueva_ de ese _Demonio. _Su nombre ya le era conocido, lo había visto en un expediente en una de las tantas noches cuando ayudaba a su padre a ordenarlos. _Elliot Rawnner, _un hada que se había visto involucrada varias veces en tratos con los _Demonios, _en intercambios de arsenal ilegal, y hasta se sospechaba de entrega de _Nefilims _para los beneficios desconocidos. Sin embargo nunca pudo estar mucho tiempo bajo condena, por "falta de evidencia".

Se acercó a la barra. Una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo y ojos azules le tendió la carta. –_No, gracias_- respondío Alec. –_Estoy buscando a alguien, quizás puedas ayudarme_-.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos.-_dependiendo de quién estés buscando, Nefilim-_

_-Elliot Rawnner ¿Dónde está?_- le dijo esperando que la mujer accediera a dar la información, no quería armar un escándalo y darle la oportunidad a su subterráneo de huir. Pero al aparecer iba a obtener lo que quería sin chistar. La mujer esbozó una enorme sonrisa. –_Por fin alguien va a poner punto final a esa miseria de Hada condenada, las hadas no podrán mentir nunca en su vida, pero para que ese maldito te diga la verdad como lo hace mejor nunca conocerlo, y menos acostarte con ese miserable.-_la mujer descargó de su boca toda su rabia, lo que parecía ser su despecho iba a condenar a Elliot.-_ Su despacho se encuentra arriba subiendo las escaleras al lado de los baños de las mujeres mundanas-_

_-Gracias- _le contestó Alec, ella le guiñó un ojo para luego seguir atendiendo a sus demás clientes. Èl por su parte se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pasando por los humanos que no podían verlo con su arco ya en mano preparado para aplicar la fuerza que sea necesaria.

Subió las escaleras, colocando su arco en posición y al acercarse a la parte la abrió de una patada para encontrarse con un subterráneo un tanto ocupado.

_Elliot_ era muy delgado de cuerpo y cara, llevaba puesta una enorme capa verde sin nada abajo más que unos zapatos y pantalones negros, su cabello era casi blanco y sus ojos de color dorado. Estaba acompañado de que lo parecía ser una chica humana. Ambos se encontraban entre la pared mientras le susurraba algo a su oído pero fue interrumpido cuando Alec entró de golpe.

_-Fuera- _dijo Alec, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mujer. Ella toda colorada se acomodó su vestido desarreglado y se fue hacia afuera. -_¿qué es esto, La Clave ahora me va a aprisionar por intentar ligar con una Mundana?- _Expresó Elliot muy enojado.

Alec lo miró serio, con un movimiento rápido estampó a Elliot contra la pared colocando su brazo sobre su cuello. Èste se quedó sorpredido a dolorido por el golpe- _¿Qué mierda quieres maldito Nefillim_? -Soltó de su boca.- _Enviaste a un Demonio al instituto de los Lightwood, quiero que me digas donde se encuentra ahora y si lo haces, te dejaré vivir_. _Si me mientes te buscaré hasta las profundidades del Infierno para matarte_-

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre el nervioso subterráneo. –_No me acuerdo quien era_- le dijo.

-_Te he dicho que no acepto mentiras- _acercando una cuchilla con la otra mano a la cara de Elliot.

-_Es verdad!, no es el único cliente que tengo, no recuerdo su archivo.- _

Alec pasó el cuchillo por la cara de Elliot , causando un pequeño corte sobre su rotro. –_muy bien, entonces busca en tus archivos ahora_-

-_¿Crees que soy estúpido Nefilim? Jamás tendría mis archivos en un lugar público como èste!-_

_-¿Entonces en donde los tienes?- _Alec gritó. Estaba cansado quería ya ir por su presa y ponerle fin a esto.

_-En otra de mis oficinas a diez cuadras de aquí, ire a buscarlos y te los traeré- _

_-Ahora pienso a creer que tú me tomas de estúpido como para creerte que me vas a traer los archivos si espero aquí, vamos- _sacó a Elliot de la oficina con un brazo sujetado atrás y con el otro colocaba su cuchilla en el cuello. –_Iremos a tu oficina_- le dijo para luego obligarlo a bajar las escaleras.

Los jóvenes bailaban y bailaban, otros tomaban pero ninguno advirtió sobre lo sucedido debido a que sobre Alec había un glamour que hacía imposible verlo.

Salieron por una de las puertas de emergencia y empezaron a caminar. Ambos en completo silencio. Alec se preguntó por sus adentros que estaría haciendo Magnus en este momento, supuso que cuando despertaría y se enterase de todo se enojaría, se enojaría demasiado con èl. Volvió a su realidad, no quería estar muy distraído porque si no podría bajar la guardia y Elliot podría aprovechar eso para huir.

Llegaron a un enorme edificio que al entrar por la puerta principal Alec se percató de que estaba totalmente desierto. Subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar al piso diez, ahí se detuvieron. –_Necesito que sueltes mis manos para tomar mis llaves- _dijo Elliot.

Alec lo miró con ojos asesinos. –_Si intentas algo, será tu fin_ – le dijo por fin soltando sus brazos. Elliot empezó a acomodar su cuerpo y sus brazos adoloridos por la presión que Alec había ejercido sobre ellos. –_Si ya lo sé, me lo has dicho como cincuenta veces_-

De su capa verde sacó una llave y se acercaron a la puerta para finalmente abrir. A dentro había una enorme mesa con muchos papeles sobre ella, pilas y pilas de papeles, alrededor muchas cajas cerradas y abiertas. En su interior más y más papeleo, a Alec le sorprendió que estuviese tan poco tiempo bajo condena con tanta evidencia en un solo cuarto. Definitivamente Elliot tenía sus contactos.

Una sonrisa se extendió sobre la cara de elliot al agarrar una de las carpetas y revisar sus ojos. _-¿Lo has encontrado?_ – exclamó Alec. –_Sinceramente me sorprende que estés vivo ahora, debe de haberte hecho pasar un infierno._ – respondió Elliot sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro. Alec se acercó para ver la carpeta, no había foto. Solo unos cuantos datos y un nombre. _Dreamon._

_-Dreamon ¿Así se llama?- _dijo sin sacar los ojos del papel.

_-Si, No me acodaba de èl pero al ver el archivo sin foto, la verdad es que nunca he visto su rostro._

_-Pensé que las mentiras habían quedado atrás Rawnner.- _dijo levantando su mirada seria hacia èl.

_-Y no te estoy mintiendo, nunca lo he visto. ¿O tu si lo has hecho?-_

Alec recordó por sus adentros, realmente nunca lo vió. Tomó la forma de Jace y luego disipó sus cambios. Pero su cuerpo real era un total misterio para èl.

-_Ese maldito, se acercó a mi con el cuerpo de mi amada. Era ella, se parecía tanto, pensé que estaba soñando o que había tomado demasiado- _Elliot cerró los ojos reprimiendo el recuerdo. -_Tiene un sentido del humor bastante negro, Nefilim. Pero al parecer esa es su habilidad.-_

-_Recuerdos.- _

-_No solo eso, miedos, debilidades, entra en tu mente y busca lo peor de ti._ _Debí de rehusarme a aceptarlo cuando se apareció con el cuerpo de Marie pero la suma de dinero fue tanta que no tuve otra opción. – _dijo soltando un bostezo.

Alec se llevó los papeles consigo. Elliot ni se molestó en su actitud, estaba claramente cansado y quería terminar con todo el dilema pronto. Entre sus hojas se encontraban el nombre de su familia, su nombre propio, hasta el de Max que se encontraba de viaje.

-_Sinceramente no se que tiene ese subterráneo con ustedes, pero si acudió a Draemon debe de ser por algo.-_

Alec desvió su atención_.- ¿Qué dices? Tu contrataste a ese Demonio.-_

_-Ni de joda chico, yo solo he pasado la data de la información de ustedes. Meterme por esos lares no me ha llevado por buen camino pero aún sigo en el trabajo, mínimamente.- _

Alec abrió sus ojos enormemente. –_¿Entonces quien fue?._

_-En la última hoja.- _respondió Elliot.

Alec volteó la carpeta para llegar a esa última hoja, la hoja donde divisaba el nombre del ser que había deseado su infierno ese día. Cuando llegó a ella y vió su nombre escrito.

Cliente:_ Edward Fallierd_

Sus ojos se llenaron de ira. Elliot observó como con sus manos apretaba con fuerza las hojas estando a punto de romperlas.

–_Creo que ya tienes lo que quieres, ahora vete.-_

Alec levantó la vista hacia èl y con el archivo en mano se dirigió hacia la puerta. –_Si intentas algo en este momento, en unas horas, días, años o el resto de tu vida contra mi y mi familia, ya sabes lo que te sucederá.- _amenazó a Elliot mientras le dedicaba una de sus peores miradas. Este respondió con un simple bostezo.

_Edward Fallierd._ Pensó en su rostro, en como se había acercado a èl ese día. Iba a matarlo estaba decidido, primero a èl y luego _Dreamon_. Sus pensamientos siguieron vigentes hasta salir del edificio. Todavía no había indicios de que _La Clave_ estuviese cerca. Tenía tiempo, y estaba a unos pasos de cumplir con su venganza y tocar la tan deseada victoria.

_**Fin del capítulo 6**_


End file.
